Altar of Blood
by xMyLonelyAngelx
Summary: -“So you are a vampire, why haven’t you killed me yet? What are you waiting for?” I looked straight into his eyes this time. “Well, why are you not afraid or screaming for help?” he replied, I was getting annoyed.- Just one Chapter R


"So you are a vampire, why haven't you killed me yet? What are you waiting for?" I looked straight into his eyes this time. "Well, why are you not afraid or screaming for help?" he replied, I was getting annoyed. "Because no one would believe that a vampire crashed my apartment and bit my neck then drank my blood!" **Just one Chapter R&R**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**In my story, Vampires can drink blood without injecting venom into their victims, meaning the person won't turn into a vampire. And so the vampire can drink random people's blood without killing them and they have natural colored human eyes.**

* * *

**ALTAR OF BLOOD:**

"Hey Bella! Bella! Open up!" I got up from the comfort of my bed and went to answer the door. Outside, stood my neighbor; Jessica looking flustered and was supporting the weight of a bronze haired man.

I stared wide-eyed and begin speaking while thinking of why Jessica was here "Wh-what's this Jessica? What are you doing here at" I looked the clock on my coffee table "…2am in the morning?!?" She looked panicked and answered in a quick whisper. "Bella, look. I went to a bar, met this guy and we had a few drinks together, but he drank too much so he's passed out for now and maybe till the morning. Also Mike is waiting for me in my apartment so I can't really look after this guy till he wakes up. So will please let him stay here till morning?" as I opened my mouth to speak, I was interrupted "Thank you so much Bella! Cya!" and she left…she left an intoxicated man at my door.

I couldn't leave him there so I carried him to the couch then went to my bedroom to grab a pillow and blanket. When I made sure he wouldn't get a cramp from sleeping in an uncomfortable position, I sat beside the couch and sighed, looking at the passed out stranger sleeping on my brown velvet couch. It wasn't till then that I had taken a good look at the man.

He had pale skin, beautiful bronze hair, perfect nose and…mouth. It wasn't till the figure slightly shifted that I realized I had been staring at his lips for too long. I looked up to examine his closed eyelids and wondered what colored eyes he had. He was beautiful; no wonder Jessica actually brought to the building. He looked like a Greek god, better then any Hollywood movie star.

I got up to go to bed and yawned along the way. When I was lying down, I couldn't seem to close my eyes. I was definitely because of the stranger sleeping in my apartment. Jessica owed me big. I sighed and was about to get up and get something hot to drink but felt a presence in the room. I looked up to see only a pair of green orbs in the darkness, staring hungrily at me…no, at my neck.

I gasped and was about to scream when he put his hand on my mouth and his head dropped to my neck; I was shocked at how cold his hand was. When he bit down, my screams were muffled by his hand. I tried to move away but his free hand was holding my legs together and his weight was pushing my body down. Darkness soon devoured me.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up with a scream; I looked around me to find no blood and no green eyed man. I sighed and shook my head, hoping to clear the remaining memories of the dream. I got up from bed, still dressed in my black silk pajamas, put a dressing gown on and went to make breakfast.

As I walked past the couch, I saw that it no longer held the man. This was odd. Then I felt someone grab my waist from behind, I was just about to scream when a cold pale hand covered my mouth _just like the dream_ I thought. Then I felt a breath on my neck.

"Going to scream again, are we?" my eyes widened at the velvety sound. _Again_? What did he mean 'scream _again_'? The voice seemed to be amused by the confusion that must have showed on my face. "Did you think it was all a dream? Do you _wish_ that it was all a dream?" this just confused me more, I frowned. The voice continued "When I let go, please do not scream. Not that anyone would hear you, but it will be quiet annoying." I merely nodded and felt the hand lift from my mouth, and then he spun me around before I could say or do anything.

I gasped at the sight of his god-like face, my breath hitched and I nearly started to hyperventilate. He chuckled and smiled crookedly, I swear my heart missed a beat. "Wh-what ar-rre you doing here?" I said, stuttering. "What do you think my dear?" he grinned and pressed his lips on my neck. Then it all made sense, last night or should I say early in the morning he had bit me and I fainted. He's not human.

"Y-yo-ou _bit_ me…Wh-what are you?" Why wasn't I breathing right? He laughed again "I can tell that you know what I am, but will not accept it." He had a smug look on his face. Then I realized how close he was holding me. I tried to push away from him, but he was too strong. Instead he pulled me tighter towards him. As usual, I blushed and looked away.

"Tell me, what _am_ I?" he held my chin up so I could look into his stunning green eyes, "V-vam-p-pire?" once again with the stuttering, it was his eyes. I blushed again and tried to look away but his eyes held mine. His eyes held humor and a bit of disbelief and had confirmed my theory. So…_why_ wasn't I trying to get away? More importantly, _why_ hasn't he killed me yet?

"Good guess, now isn't it breakfast time?" the spell broke, I gasped and my hand moved to the left side of my neck and I could feel two little puncture marks. He rolled his eyes "I meant for you. I think I had enough last night to last me till lunch time." I gulped loudly and continue to stare at him. "Is something the matter with you? Or can't you talk? From what I heard last night; you should have no problems in speech."

"I…" I couldn't say anything more so I turned around towards the kitchen and he let go. _What was I doing? Why am I not calling for help? Who is he anyway?_ Questions filled my mind. I don't understand why. As I was cooking, I looked back at him. He was standing at the kitchen door staring at me with curiosity plain in his eyes. Then I noticed what he was wearing, he had on a pair of faded jeans, a white button down and a grey jacket lying at the foot of the couch. Looking up, I met his eyes and quickly looked back to the eggs that I was cooking. Blood rising to my face once again.

"Your blush is beautiful." He said and I could feel my face burn with more embarrassment. I finally had enough courage to speak up "So you are a vampire, why haven't you killed me yet? What are you waiting for?" I looked straight into his eyes this time. "Well, why are you not afraid or screaming for help?" he replied, I was getting annoyed. "Because no one would believe that a vampire crashed my apartment and bit my neck then drank my blood!" why wasn't he giving me any straight answers?

He didn't answer; instead he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. There was knocking at the door and I went to answer, but he beat me to it. He yanked opened the door which reveled a shocked looking Jessica. "Oh! Um…hello Edward, Bella." So his name is Edward that sounds like a name someone's grandfather should have.

"Hello Jessica." He answered in a smooth voice. She was captured in his eyes no doubt. "Um…good to see you haven't got a bad hang over. I guess you are busy, I'll leave you two." Before I could say anything, the door was shut. "So your name is Edward…" he started moving towards the couch again "And your name is Bella." He picked up his jacket and started towards my direction.

When he was close enough, he breathed down on me again. "What?" he rolled his eyes again "Bella, you are standing in the door way." oh, I hadn't realized. I moved out of his way and just as he was about to open the door "Wait! Where are you going?" I was confused once again, "I am going home." But… "What? But…" "Oh yes, I forgot something!" he smiled his heart stopping smile again and leaned towards me.

I didn't move as he bit down on my neck, I guess I'm just a push over and because he must have drained a large amount of my blood today, I didn't even have the energy to scream. This time as darkness took over, I did not resurface…

* * *

**I know this story is weird…but what can I say? I was really really really really really bored. And I know Bella didn't do much except getting sucked to death by Edward but I only had the idea of the intro and then…nothing. Like a mind-blank. But I'll update my other stories soon! ^^**


End file.
